I Like Good Or Do I?
by crazyvi
Summary: What would happen if Vlad never was evil? What about if he never had a huge crush on Maddie? What would happen if Vlad and Danny Phantom teamed up but Danny was getting all the credit for their work?
1. I Hate Powers

Here is a new story. I Like Good Or Do I?

**Summary:** What would happen if Vlad never was evil? What about if he never had a huge crush on Maddie? Well, Danny would have one less enemy to worry about. But, what would happen if Vlad and Danny Phantom teamed up but Danny was getting all the credit for their work?

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Danny Phantom.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"We should team up Danny. We'd do better together." Vlad told the younger halfa.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I'm not even sure I'd be much of a help. I"m really busy with school and.."

"Exactly with me working with you, we'd be able to keep the ghosts away."

Danny thought about the deal. Vlad had been friends with his dad ever since he could remember. He was often at their house. Doing things from helping by watching him and his sister to helping with the inventions. Now that Danny had ghost powers, Vlad wanted to work with him. He supposed it would be a good thing to have his expertise.

"Okay then." He took Vlad's deal. Vlad smilled then headed down to the basement. Danny sighed. He didn't like being around Vlad. Not that he had ever done anything to make him feel uncomfortable, just, there was something about him that he just didn't like. Deciding to do something to get his mind of all the ghostly stuff, he headed out to see Sam and Tucker. He could do something with them, maybe watch movies at Sam's if her parents were gone. Her parents really didn't like him. Said he was a bad influence or something like that.

He walked to Tucker's first. As usual his mother said he was up in his room. Danny thanked her then headed up to Tuck's room. He knocked on the door, Tucker yelled, "Come in!" He smirked then walked into his friend's room. He sat down on his bed.

"Hey Tuck, wanna go do something?"

"Vlad at your house again?"

Danny nodded. "Dude, I don't get why you've got a problem with him. He's so nice." Danny rolled his eyes. It seemed he was the only one he knew that coudn't stand that guy. "So how's the powers goin'?"

"Don't ask about that!" To Danny these powers were the source of all his problems. Vlad came over more, talked about the Ghost Portal, then offered to team up with him. He wasn't even sure he'd use the powers. Although he figured they could come in handly at times.

"Why not ask?"

"They are the biggest problem!"

"How so? I'd think it be cool to have them. Then, Vlad could teach you things. You'd be the best ghost hunter!" Tucker and Sam knew about Vlad's powers outside of Danny's family. Danny hated his powers with every fiber of his being. It was just one more thing that he and Vlad had in common. Danny explained for what seemed like the 100th time to Tucker why he didn't want the powers. Tucker just rolled his eyes at him.

"You'll grow into them."

"Right, and one day you'll be burnning computers in the parking lot while I fight ghosts!"

"That's never gonna happen."

"Just like I'm never gonna 'grow into these powers'." Tucker sighed. At times Danny could be such a drama queen, or rather king. "So are we gonna go to Sam's?" Danny asked Tucker.

"Sure just as soon as I finish this game."

"Tuck you've been playin' that game for 2 days. If you haven't finished by now, you won't finish." With that Danny pulled the plug on the computer.

"I hate you for that."

"I know. Now c'mon, let's go." Danny whinned as he walked out of Tucker's room. Tucker followed behind him once he made sure he had his PDA.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I'm gonna leave it there cuz chapter 1 is more introducing the story. The next chapters will get longer.


	2. Crazy Danny

Sorry for the long wait for the update.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Time spent at Sam's was fun. But when the time came to go home, it didn't please him very much. Whenever "Uncle Vlad" was over, he didn't really like being home, and did whatever to get out of the house. He walked into the house expecting his dad or Vlad to greet him, but found nothing. He walked around through the house, wondering where they went. He heard mummbled conversation in the lab. Timidly he crept toward it. He didn't want to be caught, and besides that, he'd told his parents he wanted nothing to do with their lab. Imagine how it would look to see Danny spying on their activity in the lab, the place Danny swore to avoid.

"I'm telling you Vlad, I really think you should let Danny alone for a while." He heard his mothers soft voice.

"But why Maddie? Its not like the boy doesn't like me."

"I didn't say that. Just, that I think he'd like you more if you let him be once in a while." Danny smiled. _And that's why mom rocks._ He thought to himself. Inching closer in hopes of catching more of the conversation, until he caught a glimps of them in a mirror. Deciding not to go any closer, he stayed where he was. But a sudden out burst from Vlad made him jump and fall down the stairs. They turned in his direction. His cover blown, he choose to play it off as his clumsyness. With an added touch of self pity.

"OW...mommy I hurt myself again. My ankle hurts." He put on the best sad face he could. Hoping his little show would distract them from the fact that he'd intruded on their conversation. Maddie rushed over to his side and started examining his foot. Danny saw the look on Vlad's face. And if looks could kill, he'd be doomed. Vlad saw right through it, but thankfully Maddie didn't. Her examination through, she asked him.

"It seems fine. But what were you doing there anyway?"

"I had something important to tell you. I thought you'd be down here, but when I got to the top of the stairs, Vlad scared me with that loud voice, and I fell." Once again repeating the sad face. Vlad's glare turned harder if it could. Maddie ran her hand through his hair.

"Well, you seem okay. So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Thinking quick, he thought of nothing better to say than telling her about ghostly activity at the movies he'd seen earlier. "All this time and I didn't know it!" Danny nodded. Maddie rushed out of the lab to find Jack, declaring along the way that Jazz would start dinner if catching the ghost took a long time. Danny almost laughed at the show, and all over a ghost. But while it was all fun for Danny, Vlad wasn't happy. Normally he didn't mind Danny, but, he had a tendency to ruin things for him, and this was no exception.

Danny rolled to a sitting position as Vlad neared him. Danny looked up at him with a smirk of the inner two-year old in him. "Oh wipe that goofy look off your face. I'll have to come up with something to make up for the intrusion you did."

Playing it off as innocent, Danny stated, "Intrusion? No, I tripped, didn't you hear me?" Before Vlad could answer Danny was up and running out of the lab, appearing perfectly fine. Vlad sighed. He supposed at times he forgot what it was like to be a kid. And although Danny was a teen growing into an adult, Danny didn't hesitate to behave like a kid. Vlad was just glad Danny had gotten past the smart and sometimes insulting phase. Where Danny would answer him with remarks that could hurt ones feelings. Vlad was pleased Danny was past that now.

Vlad soon followed Danny's path out of the lab. Once in the kitchen, he found Danny arguing with his sister over what to eat. Vlad assumed this was his que to step in. "Now Daniel, since Jasmine was left in charge of the cooking I suggest you leave it to her." Coming closer he whispered to only Danny could hear, "Besides you can always skip what she makes and go to something else." Danny smiled and laughed some. Jazz sighed.

"Do I really want to know what you told him?"

"No, not really." Danny retorted. He then ran out of the kitchen to and to the living room.

"What's gotten into him, he's normally not that hyper, is he?" Vlad questioned.

"He's like that when he comes back from visiting Sam, usually because he's had candy or something." Vlad gave an understanding look.

"Well, when you're parents get back I'll have to tell them I'll be needing to head back home for a while." Jazz nodded an okay, then turned back to the dinner.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Please review!


	3. Training Begins

**Last chapter:**

_"What's gotten into him, he's normally not that hyper, is he?" Vlad questioned._

_"He's like that when he comes back from visiting Sam, usually because he's had candy or something." Vlad gave an understanding look._

_"Well, when you're parents get back I'll have to tell them I'll be needing to head back home for a while." Jazz nodded an okay, then turned back to the dinner._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"Ghost, ghost, ghost, ghost." Jack mumbled in his sleep as Danny waked past the room. _I'm sure glad that he's a heavy sleeper._ Danny thought as he walked by. Danny continued to head past his parent's room, then down the stairs. Once downstairs, he looked around at the living room, seeing that Vlad wasn't there, he continued to the lab.

Down in the lab, he looked until he found the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Pulling it out from the corner he looked at it. His original plan was to separate himself, so that he'd have less ghost work to do, but now he was having second thoughts about it. _Vlad did offer to teach me how to ghost fight. And he does have a lot of experience in it._ Danny thought.

Sighing he placed it back in the corner. As much as he hated Vlad, he decided he'd rather learn to fight right than take the easy way out. And if he worked hard enough, he might even out do Vlad one day. He ran back upstairs to finish sleeping the rest of the night.

When he woke up the next morning, he found that Vlad had returned, and was ready to teach him to use his powers. Groaning, Danny got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed down to the lab where Vlad waited.

"Are you sure about this?" Danny asked, when Vlad told him how he could use his ectoblast. "I've never used it before even."

"Yes that's how you do it. Now try it."

Danny did what Vlad said, and to his surprise, it worked. He repeated this several times until he could hit a target successfully. Smiling, Danny floated up into the air and turned invisible. Time to play a trick on the teacher. After all, Danny figured it was only fair, considering how hard Vlad was making him work.

"Where are you Daniel?" Danny grinned and shot a blast at him. "Ah, hey watch it boy or else I'll get you."

"Can't catch what you can't see."

"Don't be so sure of that." With that Vlad took a shot in what appeared to be the wall. The shot hit its target, and Danny appeared.

"Not cool man." Danny said before floating down to the lab floor.

"Well, as you say, 'that's just the ancient, uncool me.'"

Danny laughed, remembering when he said that. "Well, I think that's enough of that for now. You can leave to do whatever you wish."

"Sweet." Danny said as he ran up the stairs, while still in the process of changing back.


End file.
